The Black Angel
by Zethallania
Summary: Zoro runs into a girl who is definitely more than she seems, and it's this chance encounter that completely turns the swordsman's life upside down. This black haired beuty joins the straw hats on their journey through the Grand Line, but keeps with her hidden secrets that make her a completle mystery. ZoroXOC and mentioned pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Zoro and the Mysterious Girl**

"Alright!" Nami said sternly as she slammed her hand on the table. Everyone looked at her, except Zoro who was looking at the island they just arrived on. "There is a small marine base on this island, so stay. out. of. trouble! Especially you two!" She glared at Luffy and Zoro. Zoro glared back, huffed, and then jumped off the ship. Everyone quickly fallowed and went their own separate ways.

Zoro walked down the street calmly, he knew it probably wasn't smart to be so out in the open, but he didn't particularly care. Until all of a sudden, he heard the sound of marines chasing someone and shouting, "Get him!", "Don't let them get away!", and "Split up and find the rest of the crew!" An almost on cue, he heard the familiar screaming of his captain.

"That idiot," Zoro said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he heard the footsteps of the marines heading in his direction. The green haired swordsman put his hand on his sword and started to draw it, but then the angry face of Nami appeared in his mind. After a sigh of annoyance, he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Quickly! This way!" a marine shouted as a group of them got closer to the street. Zoro heard them, and quickly began to look around for a place to hide.

The marines were about to turn on to the street. "Damn it!" Zoro said in frustration. Then, just as he was about to draw his swords, Zoro saw a dark alleyway and quickly entered it. The marines ran down the street, looking for the Straw Hats, and as they passed the alleyway, Zoro made sure he was hidden in the shadows. He waited patiently for the marines to be gone before moving.

Zoro smirked and turned to go out the other side of the alley. However, before he could even take two steps, someone ran into him. Zoro stood confused for a moment, and then looked down to see who had run into him.

On the ground in front of him was a young woman around his age. She had long black hair that was in two braids, and she wore a newsboy cap. She also had on a long trench coat that stopped slightly above her knees, and black, knee high boots. Finally, on her back was a small backpack that seemed to be packed full.

The woman looked up at Zoro and he was immediately drawn to her golden eyes. However, it didn't last long because he realized that she was giving him an annoyed look. Zoro raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't look at me like that. You ran into me."

She rolled her eyes, "True, but most people would be concerned or offer to help, not stare." She tilted her head and smiled, "I take it that you're not exactly a gentleman."

Zoro smirked, "I never said I was did I?" The girl giggled, and to his surprise, Zoro found himself offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her onto her feet again.

As he was helping her up she responded, "I guess not." She wiped the dust off herself and thanked him. Smiling, she asked, "So what brings you to this dark alleyway?" The woman glanced at his swords and then back to his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zoro retorted. She was about to respond, but they suddenly heard the shouting of marines. Zoro quickly looked towards the end that the shouting was coming from, and the girl looked to both ends. Then she glanced at Zoro and an idea formed in her head.

As the marines got closer to the alleyway, Zoro tired to come up with a plan of some kind. But before he could come up with anything, he was quickly pressed against the wall and the woman slammed her lips against his.

Zoro's mind went completely blank and he froze. After a little less than a minute, which was an eternity for him, the woman stepped back and looked towards the end where the marines just passed. Then, after a few more moments, Zoro regained his senses and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The black hared woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

She sighed and then looked straight in the eyes, with a very serious expression, and began, "Well, Swords, if you must know… It's called a kiss and its whe-"

"I know what it is! Smartass!" Zoro shouted with a slightly red face. "I want to know why you did it!"

She smirked, "I'm sorry, did you want to get caught by the marines?" He gave her a slightly confused look, and she rolled her eyes. Then, the girl explained, "Ok look, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're hiding from the marines, so by kissing you, I just saved your ungrateful ass." She pointed towards the end of the alleyway, "Look. Right now, all the light is coming from that side, so anyone looking in from that side," she pointed to the other end, where the marines had passed, "can only see the shadowed shapes of anything or anyone."

Zoro glanced to each end, and saw that she was correct in her explanation. "Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

The woman rolled her eyes again, "Oh come on Swords, think a little." Zoro raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "Tell me which looks more suspicious, two shadowed figures talking in an alleyway, or a couple seeking privacy in the shadows? Also, would you want to bother an intimate couple in an alley?"

She smirked on the last part, and then began to walk away. Zoro stared at the end the marines had passed, until something occurred to him. He quickly turned and fallowed the girl out of the alleyway. "Exactly what did you gain by helping me instead of turning me in?"

She smiled, "Now he's thinking." He shot her a glare, but she didn't react. "On this island, any crime will earn you a visit with the marine captain and the bigger it is or the more you run, the bigger the punishment. So I couldn't possibly have turned you in because it just so happens they're after me as well."

Hearing this, Zoro found himself more curious then surprised, so he asked, "And what exactly did you do to get on their bad side?"

"Well…" She glanced around to see if anyone was listening before smiling and exclaiming, "It's because I stole this!" The black haired girl pulled out a small, marble figure from her pocket, and grinned triumphantly. Zoro just gave her a questioning look. "It's a griffin! You know half bird, half lion, powerful mythological creature…" He just raised an eyebrow and continued to look at her. She cleared her throat and said while putting the figure back in her pocket. "Yes, well, I guess they are a little more concerned with the money, food, and the other things that I stole…"

She let out an awkward laugh and Zoro gave her a small half smile. The two continued walking, and Zoro glanced at her and asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"Why Swords? Liked what you got and now you want to go on a date to see if you can get more?" The girl snickered as a flustered Zoro tired to make sense of what she just said and respond. But before he could she continued; "Besides isn't always polite to introduce yourself before asking others?"

Finally regaining himself, he answered in a serious tone, "Look, the less you know about me, the better. Otherwise you'll just end up in more trouble then you already are."

"Doubtful," she said under her breath, causing Zoro to eye her suspiciously. Clearing her throat she smirked and replied, "It doesn't really matter since I'm already in big trouble with the marines. Also, as soon as I get a boat I'm leaving this place."

"What exactly did you steal? Or do you just hate it here that much?" Zoro asked,

She answered, "I only stole the money and supplies I need for my journey. Also, I don't particularly care for this island and its inhabitants."

Zoro gave her a curious look, "Isn't this your home town?" The girl looked at him and then started to chuckle, and with an annoyance Zoro questioned, "Something funny?"

"No, no…sorry," she began before explaining. "This isn't my home island, so that's why don't care about it. You see, about a year ago, I sailed off on my own to try and find someone for a friend. But, a week ago, a storm capsized and destroyed my boat, and as a result I lost my boat, supplies, and I ended up here."

The two walked in silence for a minute, and then she gave a small chuckle. "To me, this just another stop on my journey, a place where I caused a little bit of trouble. But, hey where's the fun in an adventure if you don't get mixed up with the marines every now and then."

Zoro gave the impish girl a small half smile, and though, _I can't tell if she's stupid, crazy, or cunning._ Then her hands shot to her face and the girl exclaimed, "Damn it! I can't believe I almost forget something so important?! How could I be so stupid?!"

She quickly spun around on her heels and started to rush off towards the direction they just came from. But, before she got too far, she stopped and looked back at the swordsman with a smirk.

He watched her as she called back to him, "Sorry to scurry off suddenly, but I got things that need to be done." She turned slightly towards him, and her smirk grew. "But it was nice to meet you…Roronoa Zoro."

With that said, she ran off, leaving Zoro completely dumbstruck. After a minute was knocked out of it when Usopp and Chopper saw him and called out to him.

His two crewmates ran up to him, and Usopp told him, "Hey Zoro, Nami said the log pose are set, so we are ready to take off." Zoro was silent and continued to stare where the strange girl had been standing moments earlier. "Uhh…Zoro…"

Zoro smirked, "Yeah… Right…We better get going." The three turned and started heading for the ship, but Zoro glanced back one last time. Then he thought, _So…She knew who I was the whole time…The sneaky little devil…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **You Again?!**

A few weeks had past, and Zoro forgot about the mysterious girl. The crew had arrived at the new island, and had found themselves in yet another mess thanks to their idiot captain.

X _Flashback X_

The Straw Hats arrived at an island that had steep cliffs all around, and the only place to get up the cliff-side was a manmade path on a side of the island. Unfortunately, the only way onto the path was by the docks at the bottom, and it just so happened to be occupied by a marine ship that was docked there.

So, the crew decided to find a low part of the cliffs where they could just jump from the top of the mast onto the island, and they anchored there. Once everything was tied up and they were ready to go, Nami warned, "Now we all saw that marine ship, so don't do anything stupid!"

"Uh…Nami," Usopp spoke up, "You know the one who should hear that most has already left the ship, right?"

"That idiot!" Nami shouted.

Meanwhile, Luffy had already reached the city that was on the island, and was exploring. Then he came across a booth selling a local dessert. "Ooooo…What's this?"

The merchant smiled, "This is our local dessert that is meat based…"

"Meat?!" Luffy exclaimed, "I want it..." His mouth began to water and he pulled out his allowance from Nami. "How much will this get me?" The merchant looked at the money and his eyes turned to dollar signs. A moment later, Luffy was walking away with all the desserts and the merchant was counting his profit. Then Luffy suddenly ran into marines and got some of the dessert on them. They shouted, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oops, sorry," Luffy laughed as he looked at them, but then continued walking in his carefree manner.

The marines tried to clean themselves off and one complained, "Man these are going to be tough stains to get out. Damn Straw Hat!" However, upon saying this out loud, realization struck the marines and they exclaimed, "Straw Hat!" The marines then began to down the infamous pirate and his crew. Then things quickly escalated, and soon the whole island was on a hunt for the pirates and their ship.

X _End Flashback_ X

It has since ben two days since the search for them had begun. Unfortunately most of the crew had been separated throughout the city. Except for Franky and Brooke who had made it back to the ship in order to move it to a place where they could better hide it until it was time to go. As for everyone else, Usopp was with Nami so that they could signal the crew when the log pose was ready, Chopper was with Luffy to, for the sake of the crew, keep him out of any more trouble, and everyone else was on their own.

Also, in those two days, three more marine ships were called in, and the island was now crawling with marines. So the members of the crew were either running, hiding, or fighting the marines.

A fight between a group of marines and Zoro was taking place on the out skirts of the city.

The green haired swordsman was fighting them off easily enough, but even he had to admit, that after two days of non-stop fighting was wearing him out. Two marines charged forward, but he quickly took them out. _Damn it!_ He thought as he stumbled forward a bit and was breathing heavy. _This is bad. I've barely had any food or sleep, and I'm starting to lose concentration. If any real challenges come around, I'll be screwed!_

"What's wrong Pirate?" A marine taunted, "You look tired."

Zoro smirked, "So what if I am? I still have enough energy to kick all your sorry asses." With that declaration, all the marines decided to charge him at once.

Zoro took a step forward, and his vision blurred, causing him to stumble. _Crap!_ He caught himself before he could fall over, but all he could do was wait for the marines to strike him. However, they never got to him. All Zoro could hear was the grunts and yells of the marines as they were fighting someone. He looked up, but all he could see was the blurred forms of the marines and someone fighting them off. But he couldn't make out who it was that was fighting them. Then his blurred vision to go black and he felt himself falling forward, but instead of hitting the ground someone caught him.

 _Who caught me? Is it someone from my crew? Did they defeat the marines?_ These questions raced through Zoro's mind and just before he completely blacked out, he heard the person say, "Sheesh Swords. You shouldn't over exert yourself so much…" Then the swordsman passes out.

XXX

Zoro opened his eye and was staring at the sky, and he could tell that he had been asleep for a couple of hours at least. He glanced to the side and was surprised. Sitting a few feet away was not one of his crewmates like he thought, but was the mysterious girl from a few weeks ago.

"You?! Are you fallowing me or something?" Zoro questioned while he stood up.

She turned her head towards him and smirked. "Well you're pretty ungrateful. I save your sorry ass and the first thing you do is interrogate me?"

The swordsman's eyes widened as the realization hit him. Then he covered his surprise with a scowl. "So you were the one to attack the marines?" Then he sighed heavily and continued, "Look, thanks and all, but I didn't need your help. You should have just stayed out of it."

It was the girl's turn to scowl as she shot back, "Don't give me that crap! You were barely standing and once you collapsed, you slept for several hours!" She took in a deep breath to calm down some before continuing. "Even the strongest of men need their sleep, Zoro…"

"That's another thing!" Zoro shouted. "You seem to be well aware of who I am, and yet you persist in helping me and hanging around me!"

"I already told you, I'm already in trouble with the marines, so it doesn't matter what I do." She said with a heavy sigh.

Zoro didn't know why, but this just fueled his anger more. "It does matter! If the marines see you around me or helping me, then they'll mark you as a pirate! And trust me the punishments for being a thief and being a pirate are very different! The difference being that people can live with the punishments for stealing, but being a pirate will take your life by either imprisonment or execution!"

Zoro was boiling mad and he couldn't figure out why, _Damn! Why am I getting so worked up over this girl! I don't even know her, so why am I getting so angry!_ He looked at the girl and his anger melted to shock. She wasn't reacting at all, in fact she was just sitting there, watching him with a look of amusement.

She then spoke calmly, "You know for someone who is very concerned about me getting caught by the marines, you're shouting awfully loud."

Zoro was completely dumbfounded, and a slight blush formed on his face. _Who the hell is this girl?!_ Not being able to take anymore, the swordsman turned on his heel and began to walk away while saying with annoyance, "Fine, but don't come crying to me when they brand you as a pirate!"

But before he got too far, the girl caught up with him and responded, "Trust me, I don't care what the marines think I am, so long as I can fulfill my promise and find who I'm looking for." She glanced at Zoro and continued, "By the way to answer your first question, I'm not fallowing you. We just happen to be on a similar path."

Zoro looked at her from the corner of his eye before asking, "Where is this person you're looking for?"

The black haired girl gave a sad smile before answering, "I don't know I just know that he's somewhere on the Grand Line. All I can do is to keep going from island to island and hope that I happen to find him." Zoro was about to respond when suddenly they saw a red flare shoot up into the sky. "I wonder what that's about," she questioned.

"That's my crewmates. The log pose must be set." Zoro turned to the girl, "Well that's my cue to go." Then with a small smirk he added, "Maybe are paths will cross again someday." The woman watched him walk away for a few moments before turning and going her own way.

Smiling she whispered to herself, "Perhaps we will." However, after only walking for a two or three minutes, she came face to face with a group of marines.

After a minute of staring at each other a marine spoke up, "Hey isn't that girl familiar…"

 _Crap…_ One of the marines stepped forward, "Yeah she was with Roronoa Zoro earlier!" Turning to the others he continued, "She helped him get away, so she must be with the Strawhats!" All the marines looked at her, and she thought, _Here we go…_

Zoro stood at a fork in the road and mumbled to himself, "Now which way to the ship again…" Then he began to hear a commotion behind him. Turning around he first noticed the mysterious girl running towards him, "What the…" but before he could finish his thought, he saw the marines chasing her.

Before the green haired swordsman could register anything else, the woman grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her while shouting, "I'd start running if I were you, Swords!"

Once his thoughts caught up with him, Zoro let go of her and began to run alongside her while trying to come up with a plan. Coming up with a plan, he glanced at the girl and decided it would work. "Do you know where the cliff line is lowest on this island?" He asked quickly.

She looked at him and answered, "Yeah, I think it's just north of here. Why?" The marines shouted at them and both looked behind them before speeding up some more.

"I know how we can get away! Just head towards those cliffs!" Zoro commanded. The black haired girl nodded and she led him that way, with the marines close behind.

As they approached the cliffs the two saw the top of the Thousand Sunny. "Their!" Zoro said hastily. "That's my crew's ship. Do you think you can jump from the cliff to the mast?"

"What?!" The girl gave a confused look to the swordsman, wanting an explanation.

Zoro explained quickly, as they were quickly approaching the cliff. "You said you were searching for someone on the Grand Line, but you don't know where they are right?" The girl slowly nodded. "And it's clear that you apparently don't care about your reputation or if you get into trouble…" Zoro reached the cliff, jumped onto the mast, and turned to look at the girl. Then with a small smile he finished, "So why not just come with us?"

The girl was shocked for a moment, but then she smirked, her eyes filled with determination, and she picked up speed. Then, once she reached the edge of the cliff, she lept onto the mast, and landed perfectly next to Zoro. Then, the Sunny took off from the island, leaving it and the marines, far behind.


End file.
